


Grantaire, put the guitar down

by RoEstel



Series: 英巡大悲1819衍生AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - UK & Ireland Tour
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 格朗泰尔突然想要学吉他，没人知道为什么。……也许要除了安灼拉。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 英巡大悲1819衍生AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929376
Kudos: 3





	Grantaire, put the guitar down

这周惯例的周日晚聚会上，格朗泰尔带了一把吉他。

古费拉克会弹吉他，而且弹得很好，那种“到喜欢的女孩子or男孩子楼下弹而不会被邻居泼水”的好（他的确这么到公白飞公寓楼下弹过，不过被公白飞泼咖啡了，应该主要因为古费拉克弹的是I Write Sins Not Tragedies*）。而去年圣诞假期大家去科赛特家玩的时候发现她妈妈芳汀弹吉他也很有一手（并且还很能用民谣吉他弹摇滚风格，古费拉克几乎要将她视为女神膜拜）。

但格朗泰尔应该是不会弹吉他的。

看到格朗泰尔背着吉他包，古费拉克第一个凑到门边，一手撑着门框，另一只手戳了戳黑色的吉他包：“如果这里面不是一具尸体的话，那就应该是把吉他了。”

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，把吉他取下来靠着墙小心放下，然后才弯腰脱鞋，一边嘟哝：“如果我以后杀了人，会记得把尸体扔在你的床上栽赃你的。”

“我不怕，拉飞儿当我的律师，我会像Leonard Vole*一样无罪走出法庭~”

“你确定你要用这个比喻吗，那家伙实际上是有罪的……”正从厨房端着一小盆潘趣酒出来的公白飞无奈地看着门口的两个人说，“R，今晚的潘趣酒里有朗姆酒，开心了吧？”

酒鬼露出一个大大的笑容说：“这才叫‘潘趣酒’嘛！”并在公白飞得以把潘趣酒放在桌上之前就从后面抱住了他，差点让那盆满满的朗姆潘趣酒洒出来。向导叹了口气推了格朗泰尔一下，说：“这下子我家没酒了，所以你下次来记得给我们带瓶酒，什么都行。”

“我还以为你只需要咖啡就可以过活了。”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说，一边拿起潘趣酒盆里的塑料勺子就开始喝，这使得正瘫在豆袋椅上围观的若李尖叫着让格朗泰尔不要把勺子再放回去。公白飞保持微笑地拿过格朗泰尔喝过的勺子，扶住酒鬼的肩膀令他转向隔断厨房与餐厅的小吧台：“你的专属酒杯就在你的身后，请你照顾一下我们可怜的小医生的神经。”

格朗泰尔举起双手作投降状，乖乖拿起被用深绿色颜料写了个R的玻璃杯，扭头给了正紧张地望着这边的若李一个wink。但紧接着他就笑不出来了，因为古费拉克趁着他被潘趣酒吸引走的空当，偷偷摸摸打开了他的吉他包，一脸偷腥的猫的表情。

“啊哈，云杉的，怪我几乎忘了之前你有问过我吉他相关的问题……”古费拉克仔细地打量着崭新的吉他，“你还下了蛮大的手笔嘛。”说着他就无视着格朗泰尔的死亡眼神，戴上吉他开始调试旋钮。

“如果不是你有我的吉他在手上我发誓我现在一定跟你扭打起来了。”格朗泰尔眯着眼睛说，背景里正在链接switch和电视频幕的巴阿雷（格朗泰尔觉得他应该根本不知道发生了什么）头也不回地附和“打起来！”

古费拉克做了个鬼脸一边往后退了半步：“我这不是在为你验琴……哎呦！”

博须埃惊恐的声音从开了一半的门那边传来：“发生了什么？我听到古费的声音了我撞到他的头了吗天呐他脑震荡了吗？天呐对不起我不是有意的……”

古费拉克在门后博须埃看不到的地方大声呻吟。

博须埃更慌了，若李大笑起来，站在古费拉克对面的格朗泰尔翻了个白眼推了那个无病呻吟的家伙一把，然后把门彻底拉开让博须埃进来。若李快活地从豆袋椅里爬起（他失败了一次）扑向面色还有些担忧的男朋友，格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说：“你看，连若李都不觉得古费那个混蛋会有事。”

站在博须埃身后的弗以伊翻了个白眼：“在你们卿卿我我之前，能让我先进去吗？”

又过了十几分钟人才到齐，那会儿巴阿雷已经和博须埃打起了Super Smash Bros，一群人一边围观一边出主意，公白飞、弗以伊还有若李在厨房，而古费拉克纡尊降贵地在嘈杂的游戏音效和七嘴八舌的瞎指挥中指导着格朗泰尔弹吉他。

马吕斯和安灼拉带着外卖的比萨进门的时候看到的就是这么鸡飞狗跳的一幕。

古费拉克立刻停下了他故作姿态地模仿十八世纪宫廷乐师的动作，夸张地在空气中嗅了嗅：“我闻到了芝士和香肠的味道！”

拎着披萨的两人走到餐桌边放下四个比萨盒子，马吕斯自觉地去厨房喊公白飞出来控场（以防古费拉克一人吃完两张披萨），安灼拉则冲着正抱着吉他的格朗泰尔挑起了眉毛：

“吉他？”

“这样我的画卖不出去的时候我还可以以街头卖艺为生。”格朗泰尔耸肩。

“但你的画挺会迎合市场的喜好的，我以为你根本不用担心这个。”

格朗泰尔仰头以看着安灼拉的脸来确认他是不是认真的，在确认了安灼拉是认真的之后他继续看着安灼拉来确认刚刚那句评价是在嘲讽他还是在字面意义上地夸他（后面这个可能几乎可以忽略不计）。

“你知道这个世界上也还有中性评价的，对吧。”

“但我不觉得我们的领袖仁慈到会给我负面评价之外的任何，就像宙斯除了到处找女人睡觉之外人们根本不记得他还做了啥。”格朗泰尔用与安灼拉一样认真的声音说。

安灼拉给了格朗泰尔一个难以置信的眼神，然后放弃继续这段对话，与从厨房拿着碟子赶出来的公白飞打了个招呼后进厨房帮着拿餐具了。格朗泰尔吐吐舌头，在自封为他的音乐老师的古费拉克与公白飞进行披萨攻防战的背景里继续抱着吉他练习音阶。

格朗泰尔对于弹吉他这件事出乎意料地认真，热安几乎每遇到一个人都要感叹一下格朗泰尔最近真是吉他不离手（他甚至在与他的编辑的每周邮件通信里都说了这件事）。

“除了画画之外，我从没看到过R对什么事物这么充满热情而认真，我是说，这可是R啊。”热安的语气快活得像是一只百灵鸟，很难说他到底是因为他话的中什么而如此幸福。

博须埃煞有介事地点点头：“我明白你的意思，但我想指出，除了画画之外还有安灼拉。”

“Hear Hear.”爱潘妮拍了拍吧台，引起了不远处正在边看报纸边吃早餐的一位老人带着点埋怨的注意力，但爱潘妮只是用一个笑容作为回答。而马吕斯则颇为不好意思地用口型向那位老人道了歉，然后转回头有些犹豫地说：“爱潘妮，你是这里的服务生，我觉得……”

爱潘妮用手肘推了马吕斯一下，笑嘻嘻地说：“这里的常客没有不喜欢我的，你担心个啥？不过还是谢谢担心哈哈哈。回到正题，R为什么会突然开始弹吉他？他有跟你提过吗热安？”

小诗人扁了扁嘴：“也许只是画家的闲情逸致，但我不得不承认，我每天看他弹得我自己也想学了。”说着，他托起腮拿叉子戳了戳面前的炒蛋。

“这样互相传染下去，全员吉他指日可待！”博须埃拍手，“我们就可以一起在穆尚开gig了！米西什塔和弗以伊主唱，完美！”

“一个全是吉他的组合？”爱潘妮挑起眉毛，一脸不置可否。

热安抬起脑袋：“其实R会弹钢琴的，四舍五入他可以当键盘手！不过他很少弹就是了……你们是不是大部分人都不知道他弹钢琴。”

在场的其他三个人一起看向R的室友并摇头，热安忍不住笑了起来。

“我说的吧，主要是我们家里也没钢琴，之前还在上学的时候他偶尔会去学校的琴房弹弹，没记错的话他还当过钢琴家教呢！但他对钢琴的热情绝对比不上现在他对吉他的热情。”

“……所以你说他是不是打算跑到安灼拉家楼下弹吉他？”

又一周的聚会上，R坐在沙发扶手上认真弹吉他，古费拉克摩挲着下巴煞有介事地坐在公白飞和热安之间分析。公白飞深深地看了古费拉克一眼：“如果你还希望下次你家洗衣机出问题的时候安灼拉会去帮你处理，那就提早把这种想法扼杀在摇篮里。”

古费拉克一脸戏剧化的失落，搂住公白飞的肩头让他与自己一起看向认真弹吉他的格朗泰尔：“哦飞儿，你看看如此认真的R，你好意思打击这样一个沉浸在音乐的魅力中的孩子吗？你好意思吗！”

“我承认R最近这几周是安静了很多，”公白飞推开古费拉克的胳膊，“但这可是R，当他连续三周不与安灼拉起争辩，那只意味着有什么事情非常不对了。”

“……你永远是对的。”古费拉克想起了去年圣诞节的“惊喜”和再之前他们组织的游行出岔子之后，无论是玩笑的意义上或是严肃的意义上，如果安灼拉与格朗泰尔三周没有争辩的话，这好比若李三天没有提任何健康卫生相关话题。

公白飞推了一下眼镜：“所以热安，除了热衷练吉他之外，R最近还有什么其他动向吗？”

热安抱着他的马克杯思索了很久，皱着眉头说：“他……出门变多了？你知道我们俩一个画画一个写作，经常一整天不出门……”

（“这是不好的！你们需要阳光和新鲜空气！”看在上帝的份上，若李离他们有半个起居室和半个餐厅那么远，但热安还是给了小护士一个愧疚的笑容）

“……但最近这周他白天基本上天天都出门，顺便还去便利店菜市场之类的，所以这周我们吃得很健康！”（最后两句话热安提高了音量好让若李听到）

“而你竟然没问R去哪？”古费拉克一脸惊恐（毫无疑问是故意的），“万一R是跑去了什么无政府主义者的阴谋论者集会……”

琴声突然中断，“我听得到你，古费。”格朗泰尔突然阴惨惨地看了过来，在室内也还带着鸭舌帽的他眼神在帽檐投下的阴影中显得十分有杀伤力。

古费拉克果断地躲到了公白飞身后，但他嘴上却不停：“我们都知道你比那个水平高得多，你绝对会是提出阴谋论然后看笑话的那个人。所以R，你这么热情地学吉他到底是为了什么？告诉我们，我们就不昭告天下其实阿波罗11号的阴谋论是由你开始的。”

连公白飞都忍不住翻了个白眼。

“除非你说的是什么关于安灼拉的阴谋论，不然我也不信。”博须埃脸上的笑容有些太灿烂了，导致古费拉克报复性地胡乱挥开从沙发背面靠过来的大个子。

格朗泰尔哼了一声，低下头继续弹吉他。

作为第三年的助理律师，马吕斯正处在不能出分毫差池的上升期，除了每周末与ABC的朋友们的聚会之外，他几乎没有任何与工作无关的社交或休闲时间，谢天谢地科赛特理解他的状态，并不因为他们几乎没有时间约会而不高兴。

即便如此，马吕斯也会在去法院的时候想方设法挤出时间去旁听安灼拉经手的案子——为了避嫌，他不会接安灼拉的案子（就算马吕斯自己不在意避嫌，安灼拉可能是这个世界上最坚持避嫌的人；而就算不为了避嫌，如果与安灼拉对手，马吕斯一点都不觉得自己能赢）——无论是摸清地方检察官的动向思路，还是学习安灼拉的辩论技巧，这都是十分值得的。

只是马吕斯没料到自己的这个习惯会让他成为了解开“格朗泰尔的吉他热爱”之谜的那个人。

……也许除了安灼拉之外。

马吕斯思考了大概十秒钟为什么地方法院能容忍格朗泰尔这样的行为，十秒钟之后他想起来这可是格朗泰尔，一个大概能用他的口才帮皮格马利翁将雕像变为人的家伙。

而且不得不承认，在充满了焦虑、悲惨和令人幻觉硝烟感的地方法院里，一些音乐的确有助于令人放松身心，让行色匆匆的律师和被告人不再那么像一根绷紧的弦。

无论马吕斯有多迟钝，他都能感觉到格朗泰尔是故意守在安灼拉这个案子的厅外，并且在安灼拉走出来的时候开始弹Viva La Vida的。毕竟在过去的好些年里，马吕斯对格朗泰尔脸上那种表情已经很熟悉了，那种跟安灼拉对着干时的专属表情（这些年里马吕斯一直在奇怪格朗泰尔到底为何会从与安灼拉对着干这件事中获得快乐，这与为什么博须埃尽管一直很倒霉但他仍旧乐天一样是马吕斯心中偷偷总结的ABC之友八大未解之谜之一）。

正与公诉律师一起出来的安灼拉在看到正弹得开心的格朗泰尔，脚步停顿了一下，眉头皱起——马吕斯嗅到了争辩开始的前奏——然后他将注意力放回了公诉律师身上，一起谈论着案子走向休息室。

不知为何，马吕斯为格朗泰尔感到一丝惋惜。

但他根本甚至没时间停下来与格朗泰尔打个招呼，因为他五分钟后与对方律师约了地方检察官见面谈庭外和解。于是马吕斯就这样在Viva La Vida的伴奏中走向地方检察官的办公室，一时间他觉得自己似乎像是要上什么史诗战场一样。

那天马吕斯几乎与对方律师在检察官的办公桌前上演一千零一夜快进般，当他走出法院时马吕斯觉得自己的大脑和嘴巴都几乎已经不是自己的了，格朗泰尔早就走了。直到昏昏沉沉地倒在床上时，马吕斯脑海里突然响起Viva La Vida，才唤起了那段早些时候的记忆。

他第二天一早给科赛特发消息道早安的时候顺便说了这件事。

马吕斯：[我觉得我今天大概还能在法院见到R]

love：[他真是永远都有奇妙的点子，不是吗]

love：[我在想那会不会是R的新行为艺术]

马吕斯：[你说得很有道理lol，希望今天我能有机会问问他]

love：[祝你今天一切顺利xx]

马吕斯：[也吻你]

这天马吕斯也还是没能找到机会问格朗泰尔，他们只交换了一个问好，这主要得怪另一个案子的对方律师在洗手间堵住了他试图私下谈条件。尽管这是常规操作，但马吕斯一直很不喜欢这样的行为，在消毒水的气味里应付贪心不足的对方律师可以列为马吕斯最讨厌的事情的前五，仅次于被自家客户出尔反尔。

而第三天马吕斯没有去法院。

第四天马吕斯被困在了律所开展的模拟法庭上，看着一个个刚毕业的法学生使出浑身解术想要给律所合伙人们留下深刻的印象，其中有一位的紧张程度令马吕斯想起了当年的自己。

第五天马吕斯差点迟到，都怪他从律所到法院来的必经之路上出了个小车祸，当他小跑经过法院的走廊的时候，格朗泰尔的Bohemian Rhapsody由远及近又由近及远（说真的，在法院里弹Bohemian Rhapsody？格朗泰尔绝对是故意的）。

第六天，马吕斯终于得以找到空闲，为自己和格朗泰尔各买了一杯咖啡，坐到了（正在弹Season in the Sun的）格朗泰尔身边。

“科赛特说你很有可能是在做什么行为艺术。”马吕斯清了清嗓子说。

格朗泰尔拿起另一杯咖啡喝了一口，看起来被逗乐了：“我觉得所有人做的所有事都是行为艺术，所以我猜某种意义上，她的猜测是对的。”

“而我打赌这跟安灼拉或多或少有关。”

“哈，有什么事是与他无关的吗。”格朗泰尔哼了一声，把散落的头发拢回耳后，“另一场无意义的争吵罢了。”

“你上手很快。”马吕斯衷心地夸赞。

重新抱起吉他的格朗泰尔咧嘴笑了：“如果你也像我一样整日无所事事的话，大律师，你也会能快速上手一个乐器的，起码三角铁，不是吗。”

马吕斯笑着肘击了格朗泰尔一下。

第七天是周日，惯例聚会日，马吕斯早早结束工作，去接了科赛特共享下午茶之后去往公白飞家。他们也许在马卡龙还有交换一些没有什么实际意义的傻笑上花了太多时间，到的时候大约有点晚，还没进门他们就听到了房子里传来的吉他声和哄笑声。

给他们开门的是满脸快乐的热安，而会五门语言的马吕斯十分确信格朗泰尔现在正在弹唱的是一首俄文歌曲。环视了一下房间他没有看到安灼拉，这并不奇怪，他们的领袖经常会因为案宗而迟到，不过可以放心的是他从来不会缺席，而且他每次都会自觉带着外卖，所以没人有异议。

“这是一首俄语情歌！”热安兴奋地拉着马吕斯和科赛特加入围坐在地毯上的大家，“真美啊不是吗！”

这一切很快发展成了莫名的点歌游戏，虽然格朗泰尔还不能信手掂来，但古费拉克也带来了他的吉他，所以基本上还是有求必应的。当大家开始合唱Bohemian Rhapsody时，最后一位缺席的成员终于姗姗来迟。

在马吕斯得以反应过来这很可能是这周以来安灼拉第一次在私下里见到格朗泰尔之前，领袖微微带着恼火却又无可奈何的声音就从门口传来：

“Grantaire, put the guitar down!”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *I Write Sins Not Tragedies：Panic! At The Disco的歌  
> *Leonard Vole：阿加莎克利斯提的《控方证人》里的男主，杀了一位老夫人以获取她的遗产后，以精妙的演技欺骗了他的律师和陪审团，无罪走出了法庭。  
> *一个FYI：的确有全是民谣吉他手的组合的。


End file.
